brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Soldier Shayle
In-Story Categories: Rare Summon Unit, made by Ghost of Anon. Backstory During the god invasion, the mysterious warrior aided the humans. Even as the god army pushed humanity to the defensive, Shayle continued to attack the gods with his partner. He defeated many with his trusty crow's beak: Terror. His attacks pierced even the strongest of armors and he never seemed to tire. However, after a confrontation with a powerful disciple, he mysteriously vanished. All that remained at his last known location were the fallen body of the disciple and Shayle's favorite weapon. Appearance In-Game Categories: Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Soldier God's Power 35% boost to all parameters, largely boosts elemental damage & adds slight probable mitigation ignoring effect to normal attack *120% boost to elemental damage, 10% chance to ignore 10% of mitigation Extra Skill: He Who Strikes Fear Into Hearts Adds partial-mitigation ignoring effect for 2 turns after damage bypassing enemies' Def has exceeded a certain amount & probable infliction of 1 turn Def reduction when attacking *20% mitigation ignoring effect after 50,000 damage ignoring defense, 25% chance to inflict 25% Def reduction Brave Burst: Reaping Blow 11 combo powerful Earth elemental attack on single enemy, probable infliction Injury, Weakness, boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to all allies' attack for 3 turns * 65% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness, 100% boost to own Spark damage Super Brave Burst: Embodiment of Death 15 combo powerful Earth elemental attack on all enemies, probable infliction of Curse, Paralysis, boosts own critical damage for 3 turns & adds probable Atk boost when ignoring Def to own attack for 2 turns *45% chance to inflict Curse, Paralysis, 60% boost to own critical damage, 60% chance to boost own Atk by 150% when Def is ignored Ultimate Brave Burst: Crow's Beak: Terror 7 combo powerful Earth elemental attack on single enemy, 5 combo massive Earth elemental attack on single enemy, huge chance to remove status ailment negation buffs, massively boosts own critical, Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable Atk boost when ignoring Def to all allies' attack for 2 turns *2 attacks occur simultaneously and can Spark, quadruples hit count, 50% chance to remove buffs, 150% boost to own critical damage, 200% boost to own Spark damage, 75% chance to boost Atk by 250% when Def is ignored Quotes Summon Quote: You wish to ally yourself with me despite what I've done? Heh. Then I suppose I have no choice. Fusion Quote: Power is not always a good thing. It corrupts the noble and leads to bloodshed. But it can also be used to protect, and that is what's important. Evolution Quote: It is unfortunate that I was not able to atone for my crimes. But, I suppose I can alleviate my conscience by helping you. Evolution Evolves From: Skilled Soldier Shayle Evolves Into: n/a *Evolution Materials: n/a *Evolution Cost: n/a Other Unit Changes * 04/27/2017: Updated Abilities. ** Added 65% chance to inflict Injury or Weakness to BB. ** Added 3 turn 100% self Spark boost to BB. ** Added 45% chance to inflict Curse or Paralysis to SBB. ** Added 3 turn 60% self critical boost to SBB. ** Removed normal hit count boost on UBB. ** Added 50% chance to remove status ailment negation buffs to UBB. ** Added 3 turn 150% self critical boost and 200% self Spark boost to UBB. * 06/08/2017: Updated Stats. Category:CustomUnits Category:Wandering Warriors Category:Male Category:7*